High-quality images are often reconstructed from severely degraded images. For example, images captured by a mobile device may often be downsampled and/or highly compressed in order to satisfy a particular dimension or storage requirement. Super-resolution techniques may be applied to the low quality image to obtain a high quality image.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.